Secret Love
by Peach Tuesday's
Summary: Sam gets hurt and watches Danny slowly get pulled out of her grasp.....


Hey ya peeps!!!! Its lil' LIK Star!!!! I am new to the Danny phantom thing so bear with me!!!!I was listing to this song and it reminded me a lot of Sam!!!! I don't like flames!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom if I did everything would be different. Also I do not own JoJo's song Secret Love!

I'm so tired of Danny always pushing me aside fro that shallow witch Paulina. For once I wish he would notice me and… Maybe he would… Oh who am I kidding!! Danny will never love me like I love him!!! Yes you heard right. Sam Manson loves Danny Fenton. Just because I'm a Goth doesn't mean that I don't have feelings, but I do not think Danny knows that.

Boy you're so hard to believe

Boy you're so hard to believe

Just a friend

That's all I've ever been to you

Oh just a girl

Who wants to be the center of your world

I don't blame Danny for not liking much less loving me. I mean I'm not pretty at all, I'm always sarcastic, and I'm Goth. Another thing that seems to be very important to Danny is popularity. That's something I could have if I just flashed a little of my money, but I don't want it. Popularity is something I don't have, never have had, and I don't want it. On top of that all Danny is just stupid and blind. But I guess I love him anyways. Really the only thing I hate Paulina for is always taking Danny's attention away from me. I will be in the middle of a freakin sentence and she walks by and Danny suddenly goes deaf!!!! Another thing I hate her for she because she used Danny just because she I said she was shallow!!! Which, I might add, SHE IS!!!

But I ain't got much to offer

But my heart and soul

And I guess that's not enough

For you to notice me

I'm just a girl

And that's all I'll ever be to you

To you

You know I never used to hate Paulina until Danny started paying more attention to her than to me. I remember once at lunch when they were talking about her. I was kind of listening but more interested in my lunch. When I heard Danny and Tucker talking about some girl so I started listening in. When I heard tucker tell Danny to go ask her to the dance sunk my heart sunk. All three of us said that we would go together to we wouldn't end up going alone. But if Danny asked someone and they said yes Tucker would ask someone and then there would be no way I was going to go because who would want to ask a Goth when they would probably rather go be themselves. The I heard Danny say, " Whenever I'm around a pretty girl my keens get weak." He just ripped my heart out of my chest and tore it to pieces right in front of me and the stepped on it. I had to say something fast so he didn't notice my hurt face. But that was very unlikely. " And yet you have absolutely no trouble talking to me." Before he could say another thing I picked him up from his seat and pushed him towards Paulina.

I try to smile when I see other girls with you

Acting like everything is ok

But ohh

You don't know how it feels to be so in love

With someone who doesn't even know

My secret love

Danny really doesn't know how mean she is to me. She says all sorts of crap to me and it takes all my strength to not punch her. And I said I was going to punch her once. But then she said something that threw me off my path of Paulina beating.

"Now how do you think Danny will react when he finds out his best friend beat up the girl he likes?" that got me thinking. 'If I did that would Danny hate me?" but Paulina continued on.

"He would probably hate you. I don't blame him though. I am not even sure why he likes you know. Maybe he hangs out with you because he feels sorry for you. That's real nice of him. But maybe I should be nice and take him and Tucker out of their misery." With that she refocused on class.

In my dreams

I see us both together constantly

Why can't you see?

This love that's here for you inside of me

Ohhh

What did she mean by take them out of their misery? Well I found that out at lunch. We got in the lunch line and as usual tucker and I started arguing about meat. UGH! I HATE meat!!! Sorry anyways we were going to sit at our usual lunch table when Paulina said " Hey Danny, we have a few extra seats today and I was wondering if you would want to sit with me?" She asked doing some pathetic attempt at a puppy dogface. ' Danny's going to say yes then it will be just-' my thoughts were cut off by Valerie. " Hey tucker," she said flipping her hair, " why don't you come over here to?" she finished batting her eyelashes.

What do I have to do?

For you to notice this

You look at her with love

With me its just friendship

I'm just your girl

And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you

To you

Danny didn't even look at me. He ran straight to the table and sat down. Tucker looked at me.

" Just go" I said. I knew how much he liked Valerie and I know how it feels when the person you like barely knows you're alive.

"But, Sam if you don't want me to go I won't" God he was so nice.

" Nah you go ahead. I have some stuff to do anyways."

I try to smile when I see other girls with you

Acting like everything is ok

But ohh

You don't know how it feels to be so in love

With someone who doesn't even know

My secret love

I know knew what Paulina meant by take them out of their misery. She was taking them away from me. Paulina wouldn't have gotten Tucker without Valerie. I looked back once more before I couldn't hole my tears from falling. I ran as fast as I could to the farthest bathroom. No on ever goes there. I ran into a stall and slammed the door shut behind me. ' GOD DANNY! Are you really that dense??? Can't you see she's using you?!' I screamed at myself. ' It's not even Danny's fault! It's mine! It's mine for ever believing that he would notice I loved him!' I chocked on another sob.

What do you see in her?

You don't see in me (don't see in me)

Boy you're so hard to believe

Why do you show her love?

But there's none for me

Boy you don't make sense to me

I've liked Danny since middle school, but never showed it 'cause he's always liked some other girl. Also I was afraid that if he didn't love me back I would screw up our friendship. If that happened I would be alone…just like I am now.

" I am so STUPID!" I yelled and started to bang my head on the wall. The bell interrupted my head banging. ' Damn bell' I thought angrily. I stepped out of the stall and walked over to the mirror. God I was a mess! My shoulder length black hair was all frizzy and parts were stuck to my wet cheeks. My mascara was all runny and my eye shadow was all smeared.

Cause I don't have much to offer

And I guess that's not enough

For you to notice me

I'm just your girl

And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you

To you

I took a paper towel and whipped my face clean, reapplied my mascara, eye shadow and threw on some lip-gloss and walked out. I ran to my locker hoping to beat Danny and Tucker. To my relief they weren't there. Opened my lock, threw open the door grabbed my books for Language Arts and closed it shut. On my to class I heard the unmistakable giggle of Paulina. O turned around and, sure enough, there was Paulina and Danny, arms linked, walking through the halls. They walked right passed me like I wasn't even there. Ha, and Danny calls himself invisible!

I try to smile when I see other girls with you

Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)

But oh

Then I saw Tucker and Valerie walk pass, arms linked, laughing like mad. When they got in front of I saw tucker look back at me. I looked away from him as I felt another tear slid down my cheek. I quickly whipped it away. ' So, I thought as I walked into class, maybe they are just moving on without me. I knew it would happen one day.' Then class started.

You don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)

With someone who doesn't even know

My secret love

Boy you're so hard to believe

Hey peeps hope you liked it!!!! I love that song!!!!Maybe if I get enough review I will do another song fic, but a happier one!!!! Review!!!


End file.
